Spice and Time
by mebradhen
Summary: Holo, Lawrence , Ace and Sally and the Wolf of time must help defend a village. how would dare disturber a village thats at peace. Will Holo and Ace get alone with nicely...FIND OUT IN THIS STORY!. Ace and Sally as well as any other character apart from the Spice and wolf characters are from the Dark Hours Universe that i created. ps Dark Hours 2 is almost done!
1. Chapter 1

"ow please don't do it" said Sally "you really don't need that". Ace a Sally were in the village that ace saved many years ago for the Quella. Since than the villagers have turned the day ace saved them into a festal. Through the years they have forgotten who Ace is, or what he looks like. Now they know him as the Wolf of time. Now in the year 1434 and ones again Ace and Sally have time travelled to the village once again.

Ace was looking at a small statue of a wolf that had blue glass around the legs. "Why can't I get it" said Ace. "Because we have no money" explained Sally.

"of course"

Sally and Ace moved through the streets Intel they came to a large area where people were dancing away. Sally looked at Ace but Ace really looked away.

"Come on, a small dance" begged Sally

"But I am terrible at it!"

"We have done this ones before, come on you need to learn new things"

"New things as in stepping on your feet"

"You know I am stronger than most woman"

"Fine, fine let's do it but I did worn you"

"Ha you can't reset me"

Ace and Sally moved into the crowed. The other villagers were holding hangs and slowly waling. so Sally got Ace to do the same. Ace had one had on sally solder and the other held her hand. Sally and Ace slowly started to move with the music. "see you know how to do it" said sally. Ace didn't respond, he was contracting on dancing. "I am right, right"."yerrrr…shut up" said Ace. Just as sally said that Ace made them fall in to some of the villages.

"HAY" said one of the villagers

"Ow we are very sorry, Ace here Is not a dance" said Sally

"Yer sorry "said Ace

"Were fine, really don't worry about it" said the other villager

"Well I am really sorry I just am no dancer "said Ace" and I like to repay troubles I cause. So how about a free drink at the bar"

"Well my Holo nice to meet you lets go already"

Sally grabbed Aces arm

"We have no money we…. Ow" said sally as ace got out of his pocket one coin. "Left overs"


	2. Chapter 2- ability

Chapter 2

Holo, Lawrence, Ace and Sally where have a drink at the inn in the village.

"So what are you guys doing here?" said Holo

"We come every year" said Ace "it's a fun celebration".

"So what are you here? "Said Sally. Holo's and Lawrence's eyes widen. "I can see by your eyes and you're why you speak that you are not from around here".

"Well you two know how to look for the little details" said Lawrence.

Ace and Sally smiled at that, Holo got up to get another drink. Just as she started to poor it her wolf ear that were under her hood picked up someone outside saying that the church is coming.

At the same time Ace closed he eyes. Time flowed thought his eyes. He saw flashes of the church cross, then the village and holo looking worried. He reopened his eyes. Ace looked at Sally and gave her a look that meant that they need to go. "Well it was nice talking to you but we need to go" said Sally. "Like wise" said Holo.

Lawrence looked at Holo. He know that something is up.

Ace and Sally get up from their seats and start to move towards the door. When they were outside Holo looked at Lawrence. "What's wrong" said Lawrence. "The church is here, or there coming' said Holo."

"We should get out of here then"

"No will shawl not"

"WHAT, why"

"You know that I can stand up to the church but I don't know is Sally and Ace can.

Ace and Sally were walking to the outer sides of the village.

"Well that was a nice talk" said Sally.

"Yes it was" Said Ace "But I believe there's a big problem that's about to start"

"What do you mean?"

"The church is coming….today"

"Really when"

Just then Ace and Sally saw horses and cart with the church's symbol on it come towards the village.

"We need to go" Said Ace

"Not should stay and watch" said Sally "I don't believe the wolf should run from the town that's give so much to him"

"Your right we should stay"

The town's forks move to the front of the village as the church approaches. As the carts start to get very close to the people an knight begins to talk "turn of be destroyed" he keeps repeating the same words intel the carts stop.

Ace and Sally see the town's forks blocking their views as they run towards the church's men. Ace looks up and sees an inn with a flat roof. Ace grabs Sally's hand and they run into the inn and onto the roof. Holo and Lawrence see them running onto the roof and they follow them.

On the roof Ace and Sally, Holo and Lawrence watched as the town's folks talk and squabbily as the knight tries to get order. They look at the church closely. Ace and Holo notice something off about the knight. Just then in order to get order in the crowed he pulls out a gun and fires it into the air. "As I said turn" shouted the knight. "Over course" shouted Ace and Holo at the same time.

 **That one chapter done for now. Please review** **J**


End file.
